


cardigan

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Series: folklore [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 10 year anniversary fic, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Folklore, M/M, cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: On the morning ten years after their first kiss, Blaine reminisces on his life with Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: folklore [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858795
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello folkwhores and klainer shipperd alike, i am tired and hopped up on cold medicine and its cold??? why the FUck is it COLD??? ITS MARCH!!!! NO REASON FOR IT TO BE FUCKING COLD and anyway im wesaring my t swizzle cardigan, which is featured on the GRAMMY WINNING ALBUM FOLKLORE BY TAYLOR SWIFT and i could not stop thinking about this series so here  
> Shoutout to @somefeministtheatrepls who texted me and reminded me that Klaine’s 10 year anniversary is TODAY BECASE I FUCKIN FORGOT so if she hadn’t texted me this would not exist

When the sunlight lands on Blaine's face and gently coaxes him into consciousness, the first emotion to fill him is utter elation—strong and giddy as he was the day they got married. He remembers the morning after their wedding, muscles sore from spending the night tangled up in one another, but his heart so full and satisfied and so, so ready for the rest of their lives to start.

He remembers running his thumb across the cool silver band on his hand, knowing that they were as solid as the metal encompassing his finger, and they always had been. He remembers wanting to wrap Kurt around himself like a cardigan, to show the world what he has always known in his heart to be true.

It wasn’t the first time he’d felt like that, and in the ten years he’s been with Kurt, time hasn’t caused it to fade.

Ten years.

They’ve been together for _ ten years.  _

Some people would dismiss the two times they broke up and say all that time doesn’t count, but Blaine knows better. Even when they weren’t together, they were always tethered. Near or far, his heart hasn’t stopped beating for Kurt Hummel since their first kiss.

When Blaine screwed up and gave in to his deepest insecurities. When Kurt broke off their engagement and left Blaine grasping at nothing, like water running through his fingers. The year they spent apart, after being married for only two, when Kurt landed a role on a nationwide tour for the RENT revival and Blaine joined a summer program for young composers in Boston that started as soon as he got back—through it all,through the breakups and breakdowns, Blaine knew in the depths of his soul that they would come back together, no matter how they fell apart.

The growing is done, the changing for the better is over, and now, this is all there is. It’s just them, having found their best selves alongside one another and living. Whatever comes their way, their faith in what they have—in their bond that only comes around maybe once in every twenty lifetimes—is absolutely unshakable.

And now they have their daughter.

Blaine knows parenthood isn’t for everyone. God knows there were times growing up he thought his parents were exactly the type of people who shouldn’t have been. 

And it certainly isn’t easy—late night bottle feeding and a million and one dirty diapers have proven that—but when Blaine finally stretches up from the bed and makes his way toward the kitchen to find Kurt cradling their one year old close to his chest, making a myriad of soothing noises in an attempt to draw their daughter back into sleep.

Kurt finally notices Blaine and tilts the sleeping baby towards him. “Is she out?” he mouths, still bobbing up and down. 

Blaine can’t help but smile. “Like a light.”

Relief washes over Kurt’s face and he slowly takes a seat at the table, where Blaine joins him. 

"Sorry I didn’t wake you. I know you usually like to wake up with her, but she was grumpy and I know you’re tired.”

Blaine responds by running a hand down her back, a silent, “No worries.”

“Did you miss me when I got up?" Kurt asks quietly as to not wake their daughter, a sleep heavy smile on his lips.

"Yeah," Blaine murmurs back softly before gently pressing his lips to Kurt’s, "but I knew you'd come back."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: thanks for reading and commenting!!


End file.
